Crazy Life
by nahedt
Summary: Bella has been dating Mike Newton for over a year now.  Mike is the well know drug dealer in town. Edward is a famous football player. Edward has been inlove with Bella since they were kids. Will Edward be able to help Bella out of her relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. I know it still needs work. Review and tell me how the fist chapter went and give any advise. And if there is anyone willing to beta my story thats fine.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Hey Bella" called Charlie

" Ya"

"Alice is coming over in 5 minutes. She just called to tell you that it's really important." Grr. With Alice there is always something that is important other than her shopping which she loves.

"Okay"

I was in my room cleaning up a little bit and checking my emails. My cousin Emmett was coming in a few days to visit and maybe live in Forks. I'm so excited that he's coming but I also have to grocery  
>shopping because Emmett loves food a lot.<p>

The door to my room flow out and Alice came walking in with a smile on her face.

"How's it going Bella baby"

"Alice what's so important that you have to tell me"

"My brother Edward is coming back from playing football." she said. Alice's brother Edward and best friend Jasper play pro football and are coming back for a two month break to family and for Alice Cullen to see her loving boyfriend of two-half years Jasper Hale.

"And your point is Ali, your boy friend is coming to see you and I have Mike the local druggy." She was giving me an all know smirk.

"Alice I know that smile and as much as I love you I'm going to end it soon with Mike. When he comes back from Seattle."

Alice and I hung out all day. Talked about boys, shopping, school, etc...

Tomorrow was Monday and cousin Emmett was coming and I couldn't wait to see him. I missed him so much.

Once Alice left I got ready for bed. In morning I got up took a shower got dress got all my school stuff ready, made breakfast for me and Charlie on left.

Once I arrived at school I ran into Angela, one of my good friends at school.

"Hey Bella, how's things hanging." she asked.

"You mean with Mike I don't know I want to end things with him but I have to wait until he comes back tomorrow, and plus Alice's brother is coming today so I'm going to her house after school for dinner"

"Wow. Bella, that is a lot. But I do hope everything is going to be okay with your break up with Mike. I really don't like him, even though you  
>went out with him for one year."<p>

"Whatever, want to hang out at lunch."

"Sure" she said

Class were blah. Everyone was talking about Alice's brother coming back. I've seen Edward a couple times, but it was always "hi", bye thing and nothing else. Alice thinks I'm going to end up with her  
>brother that it's meant up be. :) Don't get me wrong here Edward is a really good looking guy but why would he go after someone like me...<p>

Alice came and sat down at the table, telling me all the things she was going to do when Jasper come home today. It was nice to know that her boyfriend was coming back, but I couldn't wait to dump Mike. He was so bad for me I couldn't take it anymore.

The bell rang to head back to our classes. This was going to be an interesting rest of the day.

Once school was over, I was heading for my car when I heard someone call my name. I looked behind me and saw that it was Mike. He came up to me and gave me a kiss, but I stop him.

"Mike I really have to talk to you."

He looked at me, and I knew that face he was mad.

"Bella, can it wait I have some important things I need to deal with right now."

"NO! It can't wait, I can't see you anymore. I don't want to be your girlfriend; I want to break up with you."

He was so pissed. He took me to the forest and started to hit me. I was trying so hard to get him off of me but it didn't work. When he finished hitting me he told me that I was good for nothing and that I was a waste of time. I cried, cried and cried some more. When I finally got up everyone at school was gone so I got into my car and drove home. I was thankful that my dad wasn't home to see me like this.

Then I got a text.

_**Bella where are you? Edward and Jasper are here.**_ I sent her a text  
>feeling bad about not telling her.<p>

_**Sorry, can't make get caught up at home. Won't be able to come tonight.**_

Then my phone was ringing and it was Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are coming." I was going to tell her what happened to me.

"Alice I have to tell you something." and I told her what happened after school and what Mike did to me and leaving me in the forest. She was so shocked that it happened.

"Bella I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'll tell Jasper and Edward that I'm going to visit you for a bit"

"You, really don't have to, it's not that bad. Really! Jasper and Edward are back just spend the time with them and I'll see you at school tomorrow"

She really did want to take no as an answer, but she left it at that. I made dinner for Charlie and me and spent the rest of the night in my room crying.

I woke up the next day sore, sick, tired, just not the same as I would normally feel. I decide to stay home.

APOV

When Bella told me what Mike did to her after she broke up with him, made me want to kill him. He had the nerve to lay a finger on her. And now she wasn't going to come to over for dinner. Edward kept on asking were Bella was and asking if she was okay. I loved that he was thinking about her. But when she didn't show up to school I'm the morning like she promised I had to go see her. This was not like her at all.

So I left school at lunch to go see her. When she answered the door I was shocked at the way she looked. She had bruise on her arms, neck and a cut on her lip.

"Bella tell me that wasn't from Mike." I told her.

"They are from Mike and I would have never thought he would do that. I mean he has hit me once or twice, but never like that." I looked at her shocked. She was my best friend her ex-boyfriend has  
>hit her on different occasions and never told me. Yes I was mad, but she could have told me.<p>

"Bella, if he has done this a couple of times why did you stay with him."

Bella was crying, and I felt sorry for her. She needed someone who loved her for her and care for her. Then I thought about something.

"Bella, Could you come over to my house for lunch Jasper really misses you and it would be so much fun."

She looked at me, thinking about what I asked her.

"Okay Alice I'll come just left me change and pit on long sleeves."

"Yay!"

She went upstairs to change. Ten minutes later we were off to my house. Once we got there we were greeted by Jasper and Edward shirtless wearing shorts. Bella was blushing when Jasper came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in a really long time. How are things." said Jasper giving her a hug.

"I'm good. Pretty much the same, but a single woman." she was laughing nervously.

"That's good. So you're single now eh. Same with Edward here." got to love your Jasper.

"Hey Edward." said Bella.

EPOV

Bella looked amazing. Scratch that she looked so sexy. She had changed so much since the last time I saw her. Now that Jasper was trying to hock us up. I ignored his attempt at it.

I was thinking about all the things I want to do with Bella when I heard my name.

"Edward. Oh Edward. Earth to Edward."

"Ya, what is it?"

"I just asked how are you?" said Bella who was now blushed at me.

"Oh! I'm good. How have you been?" I said and I looked over at Alice and she had this twinkle in her eyes and I knew she was up to something.

"I've been okay, there have been better days." she looked at me when she said that.

"Jasper can I talk to you about something." said Bella

"Ya! Sure where do you want to talk." And with that they were off to talk and I was left with Alice. I left with her and went back inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Review plz...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is second chapter! Yay Hope you enjoy!**

BPOV

I told Jasper everything that happened with me and Mike. He said that if anything happened, if he ever touched me that he would over there and deal with Mike himself.

"I swear Bella were did he hit you."

"Jasper you don't have to do anything. I'll just get Emmett to take care of him" I was honestly scared what might happen. "Okay Bella I want to see where he hit you first."

"Fine" I took off my shirt and showed him the big bruise on my side was my ribcage is. If you think he was mad before you should have seen his face. Jasper's face was this shade of red I've never seen before and it scared me.

"Sorry Bells, I know I promised but I can't; now I'm going to rip his head off." He yelled and then he was gone. He got in his car and drove off. I pulled my shirt back on and ran into the house.

"ALICE! ALICE!" I yelled

"What, what is it?" she asked

"It's Jasper; he took off to go find Mike. Alice you know how Jasper is and once he finds Mike who knows what he is going to do. Come on." I said so nervously. I love Jasper as like a brother and I really didn't want him to get hurt.  
>Alice called Edward on the way so he could help us with Jasper.<p>

When we found Jasper he was at the school and had Mike pinned up against the school building. I jumped out of the car and ran to get Jasper off of Mike. When I got there I could hear Jasper yelling.

"I'm going to fucking kill you. How can you be so fucking stupid? Hitting Bella." said Jasper

"Jasper" I yelled. Just as Edward came over and got Jasper off of Mike. I was checking Jasper over before I went over to Mike Newton and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever think you got the last hit? Because of right now I'm done with you." and with that I walk away. I went over to Alice and told her I was going home. I left them and ran home.

The past couple days Jasper would call to see if I was okay. At school I would refuse not talk to Alice or even if Jasper came to pick her up I would pretend that I didn't see them. Saturday came and it was the day to go pick up Emmett from the airport. I was so excited because I miss my cousin so much. The last time I saw Emmett was five years ago and now he was coming to visit for five months. I got ready and said goodbye to Charlie before I left to go to the airport. The three hour drive to Seattle was so boring, driving by yourself. Once there I parked my car ad went inside to wait for Emmett. I was waiting until I felt someone pick me up and squeeze the air out of me.

"Emmett!" I said

"Hey! Bella, how's my favourite cousin doing?"

"I'm good. Crazy things have happened in the last couple days, but I'm happy that you're here."

"Good. How's Alice." he asked on our way to the car. "She's good. Jasper and Edward are back and she's pretty happy about that."

On the ride back to Forks was normal between me and Emmett we sang along with the songs the radio played. He was telling me stories about his last girlfriend that he dated. Once we arrived home there was a silver Volvo parked on the side of the road. I got out of the car and went to help Emmett with his things. Then there he was in all of his glory coming out of his car was Edward Cullen.

I walked to front door to unlock it and that's when I heard my name.  
>"Bella! Wait can we talk." he said.<p>

I turned around and saw that he went up to Emmett.  
>"Hey Emmett how's it going haven't seen you in a while man?"<p>

"Hey Edward I would say the same about you too, but I think the fame would go to your copper head." They were both laughing at what he just said and I just went inside to put Emmett's stuff down.

When they came inside they wouldn't stop talking so I went to make lunch for us to eat. I was about done when I felt someone put their hands around my waist that made me jumped. So I turned around to find Edward.

"You scared the crap out of me" he had this smug look on his face.

"So Bella love, tell me why you've been ignoring my sister" did he really call me love.

"I just needed time to myself that's all. Why does it matter to you anyway." god I just want to jump him right now. Edward was so damn sexy right now I could just jump him.

"Well my sister is not the same as she used to be. She's just mopping around Bella she really miss you." Edward always had this way of getting to people.

"Fine I'll talk to her" he came up to me and gave me a kiss and the cheek and a hug. And right on cue I started to blush.

Edward stayed for a little bit longer and hung out with Emmett. Before he left he reminded me to call Alice and the disappeared.

That night while in my room I called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice, It's me Bella."

"Bella! Thank god you called I have been so worried about you." she said

"I'm okay, no need to worry. I have Emmett over." And from there it was like nothing ever happened and we talked about everything that happened that week.

The next couple of weeks have been different. I haven't seen Mike around school and I've been hanging around with Edward a lot more. You can we gotten to know each other more one-on-one. I started having those feelings again I had for Edward.  
>One night Emmett and I are at the Cullen house hold, I was with Alice. "So Bella, when were you going to tell me that you had feeling for my brother?" I just stared at Alice how did she find out.<p>

"How did you know?" My face went completely red. Then she went on how she knew for awhile now and didn't know the right time to confront me about it and she went on telling me that she knew Edward had liked me since we were little. With this new bit of information I was going to try to seduce Edward Cullen with the help of his sister.

**Please review and tell me how you like the story so far.  
>Thanks <strong>

**Nahedt **


End file.
